Slow Me Down
by LeeSeong-Ah
Summary: Hungary and Prussia friendship story.   Elizavetta is running herself to the edge, and Gilbert has become worried as his friend hasn't replied to any of his texts or phone calls in the past month. So He pays her a visit.


I woke up at the usual time and got ready for the day. Today in particular though I felt sluggish. I looked in the mirror above the sink. I had bags under my eyes and they had a red rim. I shook my head and my mess of brown hair fell in my face. I looked like a wreck. I grabbed my makeup and tried to hide my horrendous complexion.

I donned my work suit today. I had a general affairs meeting with the president this evening. Also many other things among the agenda. I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. I brought out my frying pan and began to make pancakes. Just to my luck, the bag of flour exploded.

I sighed and grabbed a broom to clean it. After the kitchen was clean I sat my pancakes on the table and went to clean myself up. I changed my attire and washed my face then went back to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast and once again started back on my daily morning routine. I filed through the many papers that sat in my office. I checked my watch and started from my seat in surprise.

I was going to be late for a lunch with the Mayor of Erd. I quickly put on my work heels and rushed out of my office and down the hallway. I shook my head at my stupidity as i ran through my house. Things like this had been happening a lot lately. I needed to clear my head. I needed to get back on track.

I stopped for a moment and stared out a west facing window. I felt a pressure in my chest and tears formed in my eyes. I clenched my fist and wiped my eyes. I couldn't think about him now. I didn't have enough time. I began running down the hall again. This time faster, almost like I was running away from something.

I was almost to the large doors when my heels caused me to roll my ankle. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. The doors suddenly opened as I sat up. I looked up into the bright light the streamed through the open door.

"Hey, Liza!" The one voice I didn't want to hear rang through the hallway.

I hung my head and sighed. I stood and brushed myself off, trying to ignore the silver haired man standing before me. I stepped forward and felt myself falling again. Gilbert reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping my fall.

"You're a mess! What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. i just twisted my ankle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Oh, and get out of my house." I shot him a cold glare and tried to walk forward once again but the pain in my ankle was unbearable.

"Doesn't look like you're alright to me," he smirked and lifted me up. "Besides, your knee is bleeding and you have flour in your hair. You look like a mess. Only a total idiot would leave their house like that."

He laughed and walked towards my lounge. I struggled to get out of his arms but to no extent. He set me on the couch and looked at my knee. I glared at him as he did so.

"You don't have to do this I can take care of myself anyways." I said.

He smiled and stood then ruffled my hair and laughed. I fixed my hair and glared at him again.

"You can't even walk. How could you take care of yourself? Where's the first aid kit? I'll fix you up." He looked around the room aimlessly.

"It's in the hall closet. Why are you being so nice?" I asked as he walked out of the room.

"What? I'm not allowed to be nice to you? I even pitied you a little. That hurts Elizavetta, and I thought we were friends." Gilbert laughed as he searched through the closet.

I puffed my cheeks out angrily at his completely true statement. He walked back in the room and knelt in front of me to clean the scrape on my knee. I flinched as he sprayed the disinfectant and put the Band-Aid on. He got his usual amused smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. He started to wrap my ankle and I became really annoyed.

"What's your problem? You haven't said one rude comment and you've been completely nice to me the whole time you were here! Where's the arrogant dick head?" I exploded.

He stood up after he finished wrapping my ankle and just smirked. That irked me even more. I felt my face get hot with anger as I stood, or at least tried. Gilbert caught my arm again and steadied me. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

He picked up a cup of water off the table and dumped it on my head.

"There, now the flour's out of your hair." He said with his arrogant smirk.

For a moment I missed the nice Gilbert. I pushed him away from me and walked off angrily, ignoring the screaming pain from my ankle. I just had to get to the door and to my car then I could be away from him. I walked faster as I heard the echo of his footsteps behind mine. He caught up to me though and grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Look, Liza, I'm sorry if my being nice freaked you out, but I was worried about you. I know me turning up out of the blue is normal, but this time I had a reason. You've been out of touch for months. I know not seeing you isn't surprising, and neither is you not answering my phone calls. But You normally always answer back when I text you. But you haven't answered one. So, I just turned up out of the blue and suddenly I find one of my best friends on the floor, bleeding and crying." He said running his hands through his hair.

I jolted as he said the last part.

"I wasn't crying. My eyes were just watering because I hurt myself. It was nothing really. I'm really late for my lunch so I have to leave." I said, trying to pull away form the hand on my shoulder.

Gilbert didn't loosen his grip one bit.

"Then why are your eyes still red? I know you were crying. I saw you wipe your eyes as you hung your head and hid your face with your hair. It was that bastard Roderich again right?" He asked leaning against the wall.

His hand may not have been on my shoulder anymore, but I couldn't move from where I stood. I turned my head to the side. I felt the pressure in my chest again. I backed up till I was against the wall and hung my head. The pressure was to great, I felt like it was trying to flatten me.

"No, I've just been busy is all. I'm just tired. Everything is just catching up to me finally. And if I don't get to that lunch then I'll be swamped even more, and get less sleep." I said, my voice was strong but I made no move to leave.

Gilbert looked up at me with skeptical eyes.

"You're lying. You never over work yourself unless you're running away from something. You're trying not to think about him. I know you Liza, and this isn't you." He swept his arm out, gesturing to the mess I was.

I felt the pressure become greater at his words. I clenched my fist and stepped forward. Not wanting the pressure to push me to the floor in front of Gilbert.

"I said your wrong! I just!... I just..." I shook as I spoke.

I couldn't think of any more was right, and it hurt to finally realize the truth. Especially from him. Stupid arrogant dick head. I hate him so much! Yet, he's a great best friend.

I stepped back and leaned against the wall. I hung my head and squeezed my eyes, trying to hold everything back. Gilbert came up and ruffled my hair. I glared at him in a usual friendly way, but it was probably pathetic with tears in my eyes. He laughed and I punched him in the shoulder. Everything seemed back to normal.

"Hey, Liza, I'll take you to lunch." He twirled his keys around his finger and walked toward the door.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. We walked out to the front gate and he handed me a helmet. I looked at him confused. He pulled a motorcycle out from around the corner. I shook my head at the word "AWESOME" written in flames on the side, but got on anyways.

As we rode into town I tried to give him directions to the place I was supposed to be but he completely ignored them.

"Gil, where the hell are we going? I have an important lunch to go to!" I yelled over the engine.

"You own this damn place, missing one lunch won't kill you! You need to have some fun!" He said, revving the engine and speeding up.

I screamed as we flew down the streets. It didn't take long for us to get to where Gilbert had decided to go. With the way he drives I'm surprised we weren't in a different country.

Gilbert walked into the place happily and I knew exactly where we were. This was going to be bad. He pulled me along with him and sat at the bar. I shook my head at the Prussian.

"Hey, this is a place where you can cry, or say whatever you want and no one will judge you. Two beers!" He told the bartender.

"What? No! I'm not going to drink. Just some water." I said.

Gilbert just smirked as the bartender set the two mugs down. This particular smirk was the one I hated most. I knew exactly what he was thinking, but I stood my ground anyways.

"I'm not drinking!" I said again.

"Fine, if you don't, then I'll just have to tickle you." He said with the same smirk.

I went wide eyed and scooted back in my stool, almost falling off. I saw his arm move and I quickly grabbed the beer

"Fine, fine. But only a little." I said, watching his arm go back.

I shook my head at his satisfied grin. He quickly downed his first mug and already had another. He drank 3 mugs to every half of one I drank.

"Good Christ Gilbert! I've only drank half of mine! Your liver's going to rot!" I said.

"As if! This is like water to me." He once again ordered another beer.

I shook my head and finished the mug in my hands. Then I once again had another one shoved at me. I shook my head but he gave me "the look" and I caved. It didn't take long till I was completely off my rocker.

"And then he just left with all his haughty-hic- arrogant atti-hic-tude. He's such a bitch." I said,downing another beer.

Gil laughed at me, as did the other mean I had some how attracted into the conversation.

"Well, then you should just get over that guy. He's not worth a pretty lady such as you. You know what, just for you everything you and your buddy want is on the house tonight." The bartender said.

"YEAH! Another beer!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I need to take you drinking more often Liza. Your sob stories get me free beer." Gil said with a satisfied smirk.

"Eh? And you," I said looking over at Gil, " you just come over and remind me of my troubles. Yeah I admit that I would break down eventually at the rate I was going, but you don't have to be all up in my business. Ah. whom I kidin', I should thank you for slowing me down from the pace I was going. I was headin' straight off a cliff. You're a great friend!" I hit him on the back playfully and he nearly spit out his beer.

After that I don't remember anything.

~The Next Day~

I woke up the next day and looked at the clock. A shooting pain struck through me as i turned my head. I clutched it as I sat up. The clock read 1:00. I was definitely late at starting the day.

Next to my clock was a note and a few other papers. I picked up the note and instantly recognized the scrawl of a certain red eyed Prussian. The note read:

Liza,

You sure are a riot when you're drunk! After about 8 beers you turned into a dominatrix! Those poor guy didn't stand a chance! XD But it was surprising how easily drunk you become. You're such a light weight. You better take some aspirin. Anyway, we need to go drinking again. Don't bother trying to get out of it, 'cuz you know I'll just show up and drag you to a bar. Oh and don't over work yourself you idiot!

-Gil (The AWESOME),

I rolled my eyes at his note. I picked up the other papers and noticed them to be pictures. My eyes widened as I saw all of them were of me, a drunk mess. Or more, the dominatrix part. I glared at the note as if it were the real person and saw more written at the bottom.

P.S. Here are some pictures of last night. It was a real party! Oh, and I see you're still sporting polka-dot panties. ;D

I crumpled the note, and if pictures could burst into flames from a glare, I swear the would have.

"DAMN YOU GILBERT!" I yelled.

I clutched my head from the yell and I could've sworn I heard his laughter and the engine of a motorcycle speed of.


End file.
